vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Volcanion
|-|Volcanion= |-|Shiny Volcanion= Summary '''Volcanion' is a Fire and Water type Mythical Pokémon. Volcanion is a primarily maroon, quadruped Pokémon with blue and yellow markings. It has large, pointed ears with blue insides and bright blue eyes. Additionally, it has bushy yellow eyebrows and a yellow mandible. There are spike-protrusions on each cheek that extend downward over its lower jaw. Volcanion's body has two oval segments separated by a thinner, blue portion. The front portion the body is larger and has two large, arm-like cannons on the back. These cannons are usually held together, forming a ring. On its chest are four yellow, diamond-shaped markings. There is a thin, yellow band around each of its leg joints. The upper portion of its legs is black and smaller than the large, red lower portion. Each ankle has a short, blunt growth, while each foot has three yellow claws. Volcanion has a short, tapering tail with a blue stripe on top. Volcanion has a unique organ capable of turning water vapor around it into hot steam in an instant, it can expel said steam at an extremely high pressure. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B Name: Volcanion Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown. Likely several decades at least. Classification: Mythical Pokémon, Steam Pokémon, Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Uses an organ in its body to turn water vapor into hot steam, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Immunity to Water-based attacks and burns, Flight, Resistance to Bug and Fairy Type moves, Even greater resistance to Steel, Fire, and Ice Type moves, Self-Destruction, Water Absorption which doubles as a method of Healing, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Comparable to the Legendary Birds) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Comparable to Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Small Country level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Rage Candy Bar (Heals Volcanion of any status condition once) Intelligence: Presumably high Weaknesses: It is vulnerable to Ground, Rock, and Electric Type moves. Volcanion can run out of water forcing it to refill from the nearest source of water. Haze also removes any stat changes to Volcanion including buffs. Flare Blitz and Take Down cause recoil damage and Explosion knocks it out. Feats: It is said to have enough power to blow away a mountain. It is said to be able to turn a huge mountain range into a plain with a steam explosion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Steam Eruption:' Volcanion's signature move, where it expels a large quantity of superheated steam at the target and immerses them in it even more so than with Hydro Pump, potentially causing severe burns. Should Volcanion be frozen it will be able to thaw out. *'Flare Blitz:' Volcanion covers itself in powerful flames and charges at its target, while powerful, it proves itself to be taxing on the user's body, and can wear them down if overused. Should Volcanion be frozen it will be able to thaw out. *'Take Down:' Volcanion hurls itself at a target with full force, seeking to slam into them. The recklessness of this attack can prove itself harmful to its user. *'Haze:' Volcanion creates a haze that eliminates all stat changes among all the Pokémon engaged in battle. This can be used to nullify an opponents statistics amplification or to cure suffered status reductions. *'Mist:' Volcanion creates a thick mist that protects itself from status effects. *'Flame Charge:' Volcanion cloaks itself in fire and attacks its target, building up more speed with each usage. *'Water Pulse:' Volcanion attacks with pulsing blast of water that may cause confusion. *'Stomp:' Volcanion tramples the target with a large foot. Its damage is doubled if the opponent has somehow made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. *'Scald:' Volcanion fires boiling water at its target, potentially causing severe burns. Should Volcanion be frozen it will be able to thaw out. *'Weather Ball:' Volcanion fires a ball of energy that changes dependent on the weather. *'Body Slam:' With full force, Volcanion tosses itself onto its target, potentially causing paralysis. *'Hydro Pump:' Volcanion unloads a huge volume of water onto the target with great pressure. *'Overheat:' Volcanion attacks with a ferocious burst of flame however, subsequent uses will be much weaker, and overuse will lower Volcanion's overall combat effectiveness. *'Explosion:' Volcanion attacks everything around it by causing a tremendous explosion. This proves extremely taxing on Volcanion and causes it to faint after usage. *'Water Absorb:' Volcanion's Ability. Any Water-type moves aimed at it heal it instead of doing damage unless it is at peak condition in which case the Water-type move will simply do nothing. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Monsters Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Manga Characters Category:Steam Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Guardians Category:Tier 6